Timeless
An Animated Musical with the cast consistiing of animals (Similar to Kung Fu Panda or Disney's Robin Hood) Synopsis In a Military base in 2045, a young wolf accidently damages an experimental device that suddenly engulfs him in a strange force that takes him back in time. Now stuck in the year 1935, all he can do now is adapt, with the help of a street-wise dalmation, a beautiful club singer and an aged theatre owner he will embark on a musical adventure full of gangsters, actors and a greedy Bank Owner who will stop at nothing to shut them down. Characters Will Rogers (Grey Wolf): A young Military private from the year 2045, after stumbling upon an experimental device in the laboratories of his base he accidently damages it and it gets stuck on his wrist, thus transporting him to the year 1935. Upon arrival he learns that the device is completely broken and he has no way of getting back to his own time, therefore he has no choice but to adapt. While in 1935 he meets Ruby Van Dyke who introduces him to Samuel Orwell and Trixie St Mark and to the theatre which Samuel owns. After learning about the theatre at risk of being demolished by Reed O’ Sullivan, he gladly tries to help his new friends keep that from happening, even going as far as pulling out his gold filling to get some extra cash. He is usually calm and cautious but is also prone to acting melodramatic and does not react well to failure, he also has a huge passion for music, thus leading him to getting so involved in Samuel’s theatre in the first place. Voiced by Jamie Foxx Ruby Van Dyke (Dalmatian Puppy): An orphaned, street-wise girl who lives in Samuel’s theatre. While an energetic child, filled with life and humor, the years of being shunned by other people has left her with a sour look on life. Upon meeting Will after finding him in the alley behind the theatre after he arrived from the future, she gives him a tour and shows him the joy of music and through their newfound friendship she is able to see the goodness in people again. Voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent Trixie St Mark (Cougar): A beautiful, passionate, up-and-coming star of a New York night club. After her parents died upon the sinking of the Titanic, she grew up in an orphanage down the road from Samuel’s theatre and spent her childhood visiting him. Upon meeting Will, she becomes his friend and gladly assists him and Ruby in helping Samuel keep his theatre from Reed O’ Sullivan. She is kind, gentle and always tries to see the best in people, although she makes a VERY good exception when it comes to Reed. Voiced by Liz Callaway Samuel Orwell (Silverback Gorilla): The sluggish and elderly owner and caretaker for a Broadway theatre. Having jobs as a builder and an actor in his youth, he is experienced in the way a theatre works and knows his own inside and out, however that didn’t stop him from getting into serious debt with the bank and its owner Reed O’ Sullivan. He is very protective of both his theatre and it’s acting troupe, and is always welcome to anything that could help them. Voiced by Kelsey Grammer ''' '''Reed O’ Sullivan (Racoon): A greedy Bank owner who likes to talk, and considers himself one of the most accomplished, clever and powerful businessmen around. Wanting to invest in building another bank, he plots to foreclose on Samuel’s theatre and demolish it in order to buy off the land. He’s grouchy, aggressive and has a huge craving for high-quality cigars, which to most people’s opinion is the reason for his short size and temper. Voiced by Warwick Davis Songs ??? Category:Animation Category:Movies Category:Feature film Category:Films Category:Musicals Category:Time Travel Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Movies